onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nami
| jva=Akemi Okamura (Episodes 1-69, 79+), Wakana Yamazaki (Episodes 70-78), Megumi Toyoguchi (OVA only)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Nami is a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Nami has a tattoo on her left shoulder which represents mikan and pinwheels (a homage to her past), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's Crew. Near the beginning of the series, Nami wore thick, low cut leather boots and a simple blouse. However, during the Arlong Park arc and thereafter, Nami wore open-toed shoes and more revealing outfits (With the tattoo no longer being a secret). She seemed to have abandoned the shoes for high-heeled boots as of Chapter 435. She usually pairs her tops with skirts with rings on them. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as well as her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE," "GOLD" or "EVIL," similar to a shirt that Bellemere once wore that had "MACE" on it. According to the author (in response to a fan's question), Nami's dress size was 37-22-34. The author has also replied to a fan's question to saying that right now Nami's measurements are as follows: Height 169 B 95 W 55 H 85, though her breasts seem to grow and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga). SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.37 - Chapter 353, Fan question: What are Nami' and Robin's sizes? He has also said that Nami resembles a cat, that he uses the color orange to represent her, and she smells of mikan and money. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.20 - Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals represent each of the 5 crew members, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Ussop? SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character during the East Blue Saga according to Oda, the first being Ben Beckman of the Red-Haired pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 65, Fan question: Who has the highest IQ?. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy and Zoro. Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy, Zoro and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a friend; no matter what the sum. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, she is loyal to her friends first. Nami's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights. She is a coward, though not on the same level as Usopp, her cowardice has more to do with staying alive and simply the fact she has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals than most of her crew mates, rather then being afraid. She can be devilish at times and won't think twice about ditching the others to save her own life. One Piece manga - Chapter 221, Nami orders the others to cut the pipes supply air to Luffy, Sanji and Zoro in order to stay alive leading Chopper to accuse her of being a devil. However, despite these outlooks on life, she has a line she will not cross. Because of Nami's immoral limits, she has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her friends, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way. Baroque Works arc, Nami's fight against Baroque Works was mainly because of her friendship with Vivi.Water 7 arc and Enies Lobby arc, Nami's main reason for fighting was solely based on getting Robin back.Thriller Bark Arc, once again Nami abandons trying to run away and stands her ground when Absalom attacks Lola.One Piece manga - Chapter 484, Nami refuses to surrender Luffy. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present in the early chapters and started after the Captain Kuro arc. Note: This is similar to Bulma, the female main character of Dragon Ball (Eiichiro Oda's favorite manga), who is never seen with the same hairstyle. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on stuff, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing, she even doesn't have any problems with men seeing her naked as she showed her body to the crew so they would stop watching her and Vivi and she changed her clothes in full view on a sea train. However, if someone does see her naked she charges image:bsymbol.gif100,000 per view. She also doesn't like people insulting her navigating skills. Relationships Crew Nami at first was excited to join the crew but grew more reluctant when she learned that Luffy is a pirate because of her disgust at pirates. She betrayed Luffy and even wished him dead before he formed a crew One Piece manga - Chapter 13 Nami expresses her opinions of Luffy being a pirate.. Her original membership into the crew was just as an "alliance" with Luffy which she later ended to return to her home village, however by then she had become fond of the crew and found it was not so easy to just leave. One Piece manga - Chapter 14 Nami Becomes an official ally of the Straw Hat crew. However after Arlong's defeat she officially joined the crew, by then she had completely changed her mind on her fellow crewmates. She soon came to respect Luffy's qualities as a leader, but often gets angry at his irrational thinking and short attention span. In such situations, she sometimes tends to get into violent outbreaks. Her sudden violent outbreaks may also be caused by traits of other crew members such as Roronoa Zoro's sleeping. Despite this, she trusts Luffy very much. She also often takes advantage of Sanji with his devotion to her, ordering him to do her bidding. She also uses Usopp to maintain her weapons (and wriggling out of paying him for his service). Zoro tries not to fall for her manipulative schemes, but ends up a victim like the rest, usually due to debt, after Nami tricks him into accepting a 100,000 Beli loan and forces him to pay it back three times over despite him not spending it. The two also tend to get into arguments due to their somewhat similar personalities. She is still shown to care for him, as she does the rest of the crew. Nami occasionally gets irritated with Franky, but still trust him. Nami gets along best with Robin, who is the only one she does not attempt to boss around. She often refers to her as "onee-sama" or "Robin-nee-san," both commonly used for elder sisters, and often spends time with her. When Nami goes shopping, she is often accompanied by Robin. Friends Back home, Genzo acted as a father figure to both Nami and Nojiko. He was shown very concerned about Nami's pose on her bounty attracting more perverts than bounty hunters One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 440 and Episode 324, Nami's bounty poster reaches Genzo. , although he had an enlarged picture of it himself. Amusing considering the fact that he is more concerned about her picture than Nami being arrested. The rest of the village still adores her. Nami also shared a close relationship with Vivi, to the point of an almost sisterly bond. Like the rest of the crew, she was deeply upset about her leaving. She also made a good friend of Lola the zombie warthog, to the point where she even help set Lola and Absalom up for marriage. Their friendship transcended over into the real Lola when Thriller Bark was taken down. Lola had a strange feeling she already knew Nami from somewhere else despite never meeting her before, Nami was just happy to see her friend. To date, Lola has been the only person Nami has willingly handed some of her treasure over to. One Piece 486 - Chapter 486, Lola and Nami are reunited. Lola now regards Nami as a sister, to ensure her and her friends were safe she gave Nami half of her Biblicard for her mother. Enemies Nami is an enemy to the Marines, as she carries a bounty on her head. Arlong and his pirates were her enemies for a long time due to what they did to her village and for killing Bellemere. She has stated that she has not forgiven Hatchan for what he did as part of the Arlong Pirates, but after seeing him get shot trying to hold Luffy back and hearing him say that he had hoped to do what he could to make up for what he had done, becomes concerned about his well-being. Family Bellemere She has comes to terms with the idea Bellemere was her mother. In life she never saw eye to eye with her adoptive mother at times, in death Nami deeply missed her due to the fact she knew Bellemere deeply loved her despite everything. Nami is seen drawing a picture of her after being forced into Arlong's crew, and sadly calling out her name in a moment of misery. She regularly visited her grave on the cliff top where she was buried and often thought about her. Nojiko Although they didn't get along as children, Nami values Nojiko as the only person who loved and supported her through her years of stealing to buy the village. Though not related by blood, she supports Nami like a real sister.One Piece manga - Chapter 70, Nami's sister is introduced. When Nami recieved her tattoo for being on Arlong's crew, Nojiko responded by getting her own tattoo to match Nami. When Nami removed Arlong's tattoo, she replaced it with her current one so she still matched her sister. One Piece manga - Chapter 95, Nami gets another tattoo because of Nojiko. Other As an orphan, Nami may have other family. However considering the circumstances behind her origins with Bellemere and Nojiko and the fact Bellemere found both girls in a war zone, it seems unlikely this will ever be touched upon. Abilities and Powers Nami is a highly skilled navigator as well as being a talented cartographer. She has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather and can even predict the appearance of the supposedly unpredictable cyclones of the Grand Line even while running a high fever. This attribute proved useful during Nami's one-on-one "fight" with Eneru, where she managed to deflect several of the Goro Goro No Mi user's lightning based attacks using only the clima-tact. She is also an excellent thief and pickpocket who can steal small items such as keys on light encounters without the victim noticing (she is shown stealing even as a little girl). Compared to her fellow Straw Hats, she is not as skilled in combat as she is not especially strong, nor does she have training in any fighting style. This led her to remain as a supporting member of the crew rather than a main fighter. Though she possesses moderate skill when wielding a Bo staff for self-defense long before she acquired the Clima Tact and its upgrades. Before acquiring the weapon, she typically manipulated one of her crewmates to fight in her place or fled when the situation turned dangerous. Weapons She relied mainly on a standard wooden staff throughout the East Blue saga and leading up to the Arabasta arc. Later, Usopp invents for her a weapon called the "Clima Tact" that allowed her to fight in a major battle for the first time in a nonsupporting role and landed her first major victory against Miss Doublefinger. Though this did not mean she stopped using her old tactics she employed before the Arabasta arc. Currently, Nami has been given a Dial enhanced Clima-Tact, the "Perfect Clima-Tact", by Usopp. The new weapon was powerful enough to wipe out an entire group of soldiers and she also managed to defeat CP9's Kalifa, securing her place as one of the crew's most valuable members. Other Techniques Though infrequent, Nami has a couple of other moves that she can use to incapacitate (in more ways than one) her opponents. *'Shiawase Punch (幸せパンチ(しあわせ), ''Happiness Punch):' A "technique" that Nami uses to dispatch Peeping Toms while she bathes; she simply drops her towel, causing any male in the vicinity to collapse from a massive nosebleed. She also uses this as a get-rich-quick scheme, as she charges image:bsymbol.gif100,000 to anyone who sees her doing this. *'Impact (衝撃貝 (インパクト)):' Nami uses an Impact Dial to absorb attacks and then send them back at her opponents. This was show only when she finish Hotori with Gan Fall. History Past Story .]] Nami is an orphan found by Bellemere, a female Marine, on a battlefield as an infant. The marine adopted her along with Nojiko, another child, and the three became as close as a real family. However, this ended when the infamous Fishman Pirate Arlong took over Cocoyashi Village (or Coco Village in the English language manga and dub), their adopted hometown and imposed a fee on every single adult and child in the village in order to 'live'. Since Bellemere could not pay for her entire family's monthly fee for living, she was used as an 'example' by Arlong to demonstrate to the townspeople what will happen to them if they ever go against him or fail to pay the fee. Bellemere is then brutally murdered by a shot from Arlong in front of Nami and Nojiko. Nami was then kidnapped and forced to become a cartographer for Arlong after he noticed the quality of her maps at such a young age. However, Arlong struck a deal with Nami: if she brought him 100,000,000 beli (the form of currency in One Piece), he would free her village. She spent eight years making maps and stealing treasure from pirates in order to buy back her village. Present Story It was during this time that she met Monkey D. Luffy during the situation with Buggy the Clown in Orange Town (as seen in the Buggy the Clown Arc) and temporarily joined up him with the reasoning that she will get most of the treasure that is found. After reaching the Baratie restaurant with Luffy and the others, Nami took off with the crew's loot and ship and headed for Arlong Park. Nami was only 7,000,000 beli short of fulfilling her end of the deal, but Arlong shamelessly used Nezumi, a corrupt Marine captain, to steal all of the money, thus ensuring that Nami would forever be in his crew, without breaking his promise. Later, Luffy arrives and after seeing a distraught Nami in the process of carving the Arlong tattoo off her arm and screaming Arlong's name in anger, he accepts her plea for help. stopping Nami from stabbing herself.]] Then, along with Sanji, Zoro and Usopp, he battles Arlong and his elites and defeats them all. Nami's village is freed, and she rejoins the crew as a permanent member. In her way out of the village, Nami wished to say goodbye to no one. She left the money back in Nojiko's house, and runs onto the Going Merry after stealing all of the villagers' wallets at the same time. This causes certain opinions for Nami to spring up, like Sanji cheering on Nami, Zoro saying that Nami might betray them again, Usopp saying that she hasn't changed, and Luffy laughing. At Skypiea, Nami acquired her Waver, which she used while they were still at Skypiea. At Water 7, Nami attempted to stop Luffy and Usopp's argument from escalating, but both were too dead-set in their opinions. Shortly before the duel, she approached Luffy, asking him to apologize to Usopp for his words and seek reconciliation, but Luffy told her that Usopp would not risk his life in a duel if he were not absolutely sure about it. Robin went to the Galley-La building and, despite failing to get Robin back in the crew, learned of Robin's sacrificing herself to save her friends. Nami's tearfully shouting the truth gave Luffy the strength to escape from where he was trapped, and she and Chopper saved him and Zoro from the Aqua Laguna. Nami managed to secure some meat and sake for Luffy and Zoro before boarding the sea train. During Enies Lobby, Nami fought and defeated Kalifa with her newly modified staff, now called the Perfect Clima Tact. She also gave Robin a huge, heartfelt hug upon seeing that she had been freed, causing Sanji to crash into the mast of the escape ship when he tried to do the same. After Enies Lobby With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. ''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 430 and Episode 312, Merry's goodbye. Nami is later seen lounging by a pool while eavesdropping on Luffy and Koby's conversation with a Den Den Mushi about military technology (such as putting Kairouseki on the bottom of military ships) in order to discover how ships could cross the Calm Belt. When she heard them laughing and catching up on old times, she stopped listening to the conversation to give them some privacy. Later, she went to the victory party with the other Straw Hats, and Paulie complained about her swimsuit. After the party, she was upset to see that so much of the image:bsymbol.gif100 million had been spent on the party, and beat up Luffy over it. She was disappointed over not being able to buy furniture, but quickly forgot about it while going clothes shopping wtih Robin. Nami received her first bounty:image:bsymbol.gif16,000,000. Amusingly this puts her above Buggy the Clown, the villain introduced in the same arc as Nami, and on the same level as Captain Kuro, another cat themed character. Out of all the Straw Hats, she is the only one complaining the fact she got a bounty. It is found that the photographer told her that he was a W7 reporter so she willingly posed. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 435 and Episode 320, Nami's bounty and her reaction to it. During the discussion over Usopp's plans to return, Nami argued that Usopp should be allowed to return after Zoro raised his objections. When Usopp rejoins the crew, while both he and Luffy are crying over each other, she says, smiling through her tears, that they aren't that cool. Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Nami and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. A mysterious storm then came out of nowhere. Nami, using her skills as navigator, navigated the ship out of harm's way. Nami and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. Wanting to explore for treasure, Nami decided to tag along with Luffy who decided to explore the ship. Sanji decided to tag along with them in order to keep an eye on Nami. There they met a skeleton named Brook whose rude behavior left a very bad impression on Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. Luffy then all of sudden asked Brook to join his crew which in turn the skeleton accepted. This shocked both Nami and Sanji. After climbing back down to the Thousand Sunny, Nami decided to join for dinner for which Brook decided to also join. Over dinner, Nami learned of the skeleton's past.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. Just as Brook was about to perform before Nami and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Nami couldn't do anything about it. At that moment, Franky then decided to show the crew a little present, the Mini Merry II. This pleased the crew very much that Nami decided to take out for test drive with Chopper and Usopp. However while sailing on the little boat, Nami and her companions accidentally bumped into the moat of Thriller Bark and fell from the Mini Merry II into it. There, the three met the Cerberus which chased them until they hid in a tree.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Nami, Usopp and Chopper encounter the Cerberus. In the tree, the three met Hildon who decided to take them to met Dr. Hogback. After riding a carriage with Hildon through some woods filled with all sorts of stitched-up creatures, Nami and her companions were left in the middle of a cemetery. There, they were attacked by some Zombies which they luckily escaped from. They then came across Hogback's mansion and met with the good doctor and his maid, Cindry. After dinner with the good doctor in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. In the middle of it however, she was attacked by an invisible thing.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 446 and Episode 341, Nami is attacked by in the bathroom by Absalom. Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away. After the incident in the bathroom, Nami and her companions found out that the paintings and taxidermy in the dining room were all Zombies. Fortunately, the three escaped through a secret door before the Zombies could catch them. Beyond the secret door, Nami and her companions found themselves in a room filled with Cindry's pictures. Through a newspaper article that Nami found, the three learned that Cindry was an actress that died ten years ago. Just as they were about to leave, the three stumbled across a treasure chest. Nami was very eager to find treasure that her mood completely changed from that when she learned about the previous revelation. Inside however, was a horrific Jack in a box that frightened the three out of the room. As the three were running through the hallways of the mansion from more painting Zombies, a mysterious bodyguard decided to chase them. Eventually Nami along with Usopp and Chopper Overhear Moria about his plan of creating Oz the strongest zombie. Eventually the trio are caught and make a run for it and soon have to fight a bunch of zombie bodyguards. During the battle, Nami is captured by Absalom. After being taken away, she is given sleeping pills and dressed in a white wedding gown. Sanji arrives and gains the upper hand against Absalom before Oz comes. As Sanji is distracted for a moment, Absalom seizes Nami, makes her invisible, and escapes to complete his wedding. Nami regains consciousness before Absalom can kiss her, and attempts to evade his kisses. Lola then arrives, initially attacking Nami for being chosen as Absalom's bride before attacking him to allow her to escape. Absalom shoots Lola down with his invisible Bazooka, but Nami then defeats him with one hit of Swing Arm, not realizing that he had been weakened from his fight with Sanji. Lola then revealed that she always knew Nami was a woman. Revenge of the Nightmares On her way out, Nami passes over Franky's bridge and finds Perona loading treasure onto her ship in an attempt to escape. Perona plans on attacking her, but the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma arrives and apparently teleports Perona away when she attempts to attack him. He then asks Nami if Luffy has a brother, and she says he does. Nami finally arrives at the battle against Moria, but one by one, the members are incapacitated, except for her and Usopp. As Oz is about to stomp them, Luffy saves them almost instantly. He invokes a new form- Nightmare Luffy, which allows him to badly beat Moria. However, Moria uses his greatest power- Shadow Asgard to recover and prepares to finish everyone off, using his Gears tactically, Luffy finally finishes Moria off and faints from exhaustion and wounds, in the process giving everyone their shadows back and leaving Moria unconscious but alive. Nami then remembers Kuma is on this island and tells everyone. Meanwhile, Kuma reports that Moria has failed to kill Luffy and is badly wounded, he is ordered to kill everyone on Thriller Bark and evacuate the wounded Moria. However, instead of outright killing everyone as his orders said he offers everyone a deal- let him kill Luffy (who cannot fight back now) and he'll leave everyone alone. The Straw Hats and everyone else on the island tell Kuma no way and he sets off a bomb made out of air that badly wounds everyone. However, before he can finish off Luffy, Zoro rises again and vows he won't let Kuma touch him, Kuma offers to just kill Zoro then and attacks him, though Zoro survives. Kuma then leaves, praising Luffy for having such good friends. Soon after, Nami joins everyone in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (save for Zoro, who is still recovering from his wounds, and Nami is seen by his bedside) lead by Brook and his piano. Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his nakama, Laboon. Brook stops partying, cries, and reveals a Tone Dial which has the last song the Rumba Pirates ever performed together on it. Brook states that since he has new friends in Luffy and the others, he no longer needs the Dial and will give it to Laboon the next time they meet. Brook then asks if the Straw Hat crew invite is still good and Luffy says it is, Nami joins the others in a shocked response. After the funeral of Brook's shipmates, the Strawhat crew including Brook leave Thriller Bark but not before Nami receives a gift from Lola, which is a biblicard of Lola's mother. Luffy mentions he has a similar card of Portgas D. Ace. When the card he has was burning, Lola told him that Ace is in danger. When Nami asks Luffy about saving Ace, he declines and says that Ace can take care of himself. Arriving the Archipelago When the crew reached the halfway point Nami looked at her Log Pose and it was still pointing down meaning Fishman Island is right below them. Luffy, Robin and Brook took the Shark Submerge to look in the depths only to find a rabbit-like Sea King. Luffy defeated it which then upchucked a mermaid (Camie) and a starfish (Pappug). Nami was surprised to see the mermaid in its existence. Camie then told the crew that her friend named "Hatchin" has been captured and must be rescued. Nami told Camie that they will rescue him if she could find a way to get to Fishman Island. At the kidnapper's hideout, a trap was being set. In the cage was the captive. When the crew saw that it was "Hatchan", five of the nine members were not exactly happy to see him. Despite all this Nami agreed to get Hatchan freed from his situation. Camie tried to free him herself only to be captured by the Macro Fishmen. Luffy then rescued Camie and the crew then battled the Flying Fish Riders. They eventually freed Hatchan so that he can deal with the Macro Fishmen. After that battle, the leader Duval attacked the Strawhat crew in his anger and Sanji soon defeated him. There was then a victory party taking place. Hatchan nervously asked Nami to have some Takoyaki without her beating him. Nami still hasn't forgiven him from before but tried some anyway and told him they are quite good. The crew then went to search for a man in which Camie said would help with getting their ship to Fishman Island. When Nami saw some shopping malls she went there to buy some stuff and Robin went with her. Camie's Rescuers She was listening to Robin talking about Fishmen rights and how they lived their lives and when Robin finished Franky came and warned them that Camie was captured and being sold. When she and Franky arrived at the auction house at Grove 1, Franky thought of getting Camie back by force. Nami thought it would be easier to play by their rules by buying Camie back with the money they have. That plan however was thwarted when Saint Charloss made a higher bid and thus Camie was sold. Hatchan was very mad at this. Luffy along with the rest of the Rosy Life Riders then arrived. Hatchan wanted to stop Luffy from having to strike at the Tenryuubito for that would call upon an admiral. Saint Charloss then shot at Hatchan in hopes he could have another slave for free. Nami having heard the stories of Fishmen discrimination was feeling upset for Hatchan but not as upset as Camie was as she saw her friend getting killed. From this Luffy then gave Saint Charloss a well deserved punch in the face. The auction house went silent and then fleed except for Kidd and Law who were amused by this. Hatchan was surprised to see Luffy defending him and Nami forgives Luffy for being himself as usual. After Camie was freed, the auction house was surrounded by Marines which were defeated by Luffy, Kid, and Law. Everyone made their escape with Nami using Thunderbolt Tempo. Current Events After their escape the Straw Hats went to Shakky's Rip Off Bar to recuperate where Silvers Rayleigh had told them that he was in Gol D. Roger's crew. Nami was quite surprised to hear that, although she noted that it was widely written about in books. His mentioning that Buggy was in Gold Roger's crew with Shanks caused her to recall her unpleasant encounters with him in East Blue. Rayleigh tells the Straw Hats he needs at least three days to coat the Thousand Sunny, so he gave all of them Biblicards to locate him as he plans to move the ship. Just as the Straw Hats depart Shakky's Rip Off Bar and say their farewells to Shakky, Camie, Pappug, and Hatchan, they are soon confronted by someone who appears to be Bartholomew Kuma. After fighting him for a short time, the Straw Hats, specifically Zoro, realize that who they're fighting may not be the real Kuma after all, but rather a Pacifista replica, as he hasn't used any of his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi abilities. Despite knowing he was not the real one, they still have difficulty injuring his body, which is harder than steel. When the Pacifista spotted Nami and attempted to fire on her with her beam Robin pounded his mouth shut with her powers, causing the beam to Nami took advantage of the groggy cyborg by firing a Thunder Lance Tempo right through its torso, damaging enough to make it go berserk. The rest of the fight was left to the three strongest members of the Straw Hats: Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. After the fight, most of the Straw Hats were left exhausted, but the arrival of Sentoumaru and another Pacifista forced them to flee. Nami split up with Sanji and Franky, but the Pacifista intercepted them. And soon after, Kizaru arrived. He tried to attack Zoro but Rayleigh came to rescue the crew, as Luffy commanded for his crew to escape the dangerous situation. So after the real Bartholomew Kuma appeared and one after another, he vanished the Straw Hats, much to Luffy. As Nami disappeared, she pleaded to her captain for help. After flying several days, she was revealed to have landed on a small sky island called Weatheria, which coincidentally studies the weather. A local man took her in and cared for her. She is seen crying for her friends and wanted to go home when the local tried to catch Nami's attention by addressing her too many times, Nami takes her frustration out on him. Major Battles *Nami and Luffy vs. Buggy *Nami and Usopp vs. Black Cat Pirates *Nami and Vivi vs. Miss Valentine *Nami vs. Miss Doublefinger *Nami and Gan Fall vs. Hotori and Kotori *Nami vs. Kumadori *Nami vs. Kalifa *Nami and Lola vs. Absalom *Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. Oz and Gecko Moria *Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Robin and Brook vs. Oz *Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. Flying Fish Riders *Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. PX4 *Nami, Sanji, and Franky vs. PX1 Filler Battles *Nami vs. Erik the Whirlwind *Nami vs. Honey Queen *Nami and Usopp vs. Horn Eaters *Nami and Chopper vs. Touma *Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor *Nami and Luffy vs. Foxy the Silver Fox and Porche *Nami vs. Arabelle *Nami and Franky vs Hockera Early One Piece Nami's design and personality (and arguably her background story as well) is the result of a long process with several other similar characters. The first apparent character in the process of developing towards Nami was Silk in Romance Dawn V.1, who was then followed by another girl called Ann in Romance Dawn V.2. Each one of the girls had her own personality which seemed to have been placed into Nami's overall design. An unclear matter of the scar that Nami inflicts on herself is seen in a panel of artwork in the One Piece Loguetown Novel. When Nami got angry with Arlong, she stabbed herself in the arm where his crews flag was with a knife several times. Even when the tattoo was removed, there remained the scar. The new tattoo Nami gained replaced her old one, but covered the scar. However, in the Novel a panel of Nami in a bath is seen with the scar left over from stabbing herself on her back, the new tattoo did not cover the scar at all. Since the Loguetown novel contained elements of original storyline Oda did not add, there is the possibility that this was an early design idea. However it is unclear if this was Oda's intended idea, as the novel is not put together by Oda but only based on his ideas and his artwork. Anime and Manga differences In the anime, Nami is introduced earlier in the series as early as Episode 1. She appears on the ship Alvida attacks and while Alvida's men are raiding the passenger ship she was on, Nami snuck on board to steal her treasure. After Luffy defeats Alvida, Nami is seen leaving the scene when Luffy and Coby lower their ship next to hers, almost causing Nami's ship to turn over.One Piece anime - Episode 1, Nami appears. She is later seen when they deal with Captain Morgan; while Luffy and Coby talk about the Marine a brief scene shows her sitting in the same bar listening to their conversation. One Piece manga - SBS Chapter 460, Family status of the Straw Hats. *Her two favorite things are money and mikan (mandarin oranges), often translated to tangerines, as is the case in the English manga. This is partly a joke, as mandarin oranges are a symbol of prosperity in Japan, which basically means that Nami likes money and more money. *The first map Nami plotted was the island Cocoyashi Village is on. *Nami also appears to have a high tolerance for alcohol, similar to Roronoa Zoro. *Nami's favourite food is mainly oranges as well as other kinds of fruit. SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - fan question: Luffy's favourite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? *Before her appearance, Nami featured in several early artworks of One Piece alongside Luffy and the Red-Haired Pirates, despite Zoro being the first member to join, not her. This is probably due to prototypes of her appearing in earlier versions. *As her epithet in Japanese, "Doroboo Neko", it means "Cat Burglar", but Doroboo Neko also means "Seductress", like her sensual personality. *Despite being the one of the weakest members of the crew physically, Nami is one of the very few people in the world who can hurt Luffy with normal strikes, though given the situations that this happens, it may be purely for comical effect. When questioned by a fan on this, Oda replied that Nami beats up Luffy's spirit. *Many aspects of her character revolve around the view others back on her home island of her being a "witch". Her seductive nature, ability to forecast the weather and the fact her staff-like climate tact allows her to control weather are some of these examples. After seeing the Climate tact in use, some characters also question if she is indeed a witch. The old man she meets at Weatheria intereastingly enough is dressed like a wizard. *Nami is one of the only official members that Luffy has let wear his hat, the other being Usopp. Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates References External Links *Nami at Wikipedia Site Navigation Straw Hats Arlong Nami Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Female Category:Human Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Navigator